the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilford Brimley
Wilford Brimley is a famous American actor who is also infamous for his Liberty Medical advertisements, where he talks about being diagnosed with "diabeetus" (diabetes). He is currently the main antagonist in The Frollo Show. Personality Wilford is a merciless and evil megalomaniac who doesn't care who or what gets in his way of gaining power. He has quite an ego, declaring that he's perfect, but is shown to not have a great imagination, as he didn't know what to do once he got control of the show, much to the dismay of Lemongrab. As seen in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, he gets even worse. Wilford has a plan (that Hitler mistook for "mere old man talk") to ascend into godhood. He got Batiatus to murder Ib and Garry to make Madotsuki sadder, whom he also stole the power of her dreams from. Continuing his plan, he also tried to rape Panty, but was stopped by Saiyan Frollo. In the Wilfmension, he further continues his sadism by making Team Frollo abuse Madotsuki, and torturing (and seemingly killing) Haruhi. Powers and Abilities Wilford's source of all of his powers is his diabeetus, somehow giving him red-colored telekinesis, the ability to fly, and the ability to teleport. His diabeetus is strong enough to scare away powerful angels such as Panty or Stocking. Wilford briefly used a bow and mechanical arrow, with his head at the end, that was used to dismember Ayumu Aikawa. Wilford used all of his diabeetus to transform him into the abomination known as Wilfiyas, a combination of him and Giygas from EarthBound. When Wilford consumes the sorrow of Madotsuki's dreams, he becomes an ultra-powerful deity, enough to stop Saiyan Frollo with ease, making him the strongest enemy Frollo has ever faced. Wilford was able to create the entire Wilfmension, along with numerous clones and monstrous versions of himself, such as the Wilford octopus and Wilford bird. It's implied by Hitler that by also breeding with "one of the angels", Wilford would become even stronger. Appearance Wilford is an old man in his early 80s, with white hair and a white mustache. His attire consists of a white blouse, a blue vest, and tan pants. He also carries glasses, but he almost never wears them until Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita. In the same episode, he has also grown out his hair, mustache, and beard. From his ascension to godhood, his "perfect" form remains unknown. The only visible parts of his form are large black arms, sometimes having Wilford's nose, mouth, and mustache on his palms. Relationships Gaston Wilford gives a speech at Gaston's funeral saying that he met Gaston when he was diagnosed with diabeetus. It's unknown if the two actually met before. They later become enemies after Frollo and Gaston defeat him. Los no Frollos Wilford cooperates with the other members positively after Yzma restores Wilford's power with one of her potions, though this cooperation is merely a facade for reaching his ultimate goal. In Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, he betrayed the organization after he obtained massive power for himself. Gallery Wilfygas.jpg|Wilfiyas WilfordAF13.jpg|Wilford's hostile show takeover. WB.PNG|Wilford, with his glasses and grown-out hair, beard, and mustache WilfordBowAndArrow.png|Wilford using his bow and arrow Trivia *Wilford is the only character from The Frollo Show that appears as an Assist Trophy in Smash Bros Lawl (every other character appearing in both shows is playable in Lawl). *After the Last Story of Frollo Finally Does It was delayed to January 12, 2020, Chincherrinas made a joke where Wilford takes control of his YouTube channel and his twitter account. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Demi-gods Category:Americans Category:Leet Fighters Cameos Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Characters with adaptational powers Category:Real Life Characters Category:Advertisment Characters Category:Unknown status